Remember Me When I'm Gone
by VampGurl82
Summary: One-shot. What he hopes for and what he gets always seem to be two different things. Set after Catching Fire, a little peek into Gale's mind after he realizes that Katniss has returned to him yet again.


**Personally, I feel that the whole "Team Peeta" and "Team Gale" thing is way too Twilight for me. I favor the Katniss and Peeta pairing, but I love the strong friendship between Katniss and Gale. **

**This isn't a romance fic about Gale and Katniss, but more of a short little peek into Gale's thoughts after Catching Fire. **

**Oh, and I don't own any of this. **

* * *

><p>For the first time in my life, I'm actually hesitant to act. Every time I was asked to do something, I did it. When someone needed me to do something, I did it. But now, when the choice is all my own, just like I'd always hoped for, I don't act upon it straight away.<p>

I wait for three days to go and see Katniss. And even when I'm sure I'm ready, I still can't push through the hospital door to visit her.

I'm never weak. I have never been weak. Therefore, I don't know what it is about the girl laying on the sterile white sheets that makes my palms sweat.

It's Katniss, that's all.

This is not the Capitol, so she doesn't look shiny and new. She is healing, but her cuts and stitches are completely visible. She doesn't fit the Capitol's definition of pretty, but she fits mine. I stand over her bed for a moment, staring down at her. I haven't seen her make this peaceful face in years. Not since we layed in the woods and she accidentally fell asleep. I almost chuckle when I remember her red face, claiming she was only resting her eyes and thinking of the next catch. She was never a good liar.

Her face is just the same as that day. No worry lines or a furrowed brow, I envy her for being able to escape this place, even though it's foolish of me. This is a lot better than I could have hoped for, seeing as it's impossible to ever go back and change anything.

Moving forward: that's all they talk about here.

I slowly reach out to her, touching her cheek with my pointer finger. I'm almost surprised to feel her warm skin, like I wasn't sure if she was real. I thought I had come to terms with her death when she got selected in the Quarter Quell, but I just now realize how much it would have killed me. I wasn't ready at all, and I still won't be when she wakes up and becomes the Mockingjay.

I sit down next to her bed, listening to her breathing as I close my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"You better tell them I caught that." Katniss said to me one afternoon, looking up at me with her serious eyes.<em>

_"But you didn't, I did." I elbowed her lightly in the shoulder. "Don't try to steal my glory, Catnip."_

_"I made the snare." She glared up at me as we trekked back into town. Personally, I didn't mind staying a little longer but I knew she was anxious to get this huge fox home._

_"True, but if I hadn't fixed it for you, we would still be out here until sunset."_

_She sighed and tossed her hands up in the air. "Fine, whatever!"_

_"Don't worry," I said seriously, "One day you'll be as good as me."_

_She wacked my shoulder with her bow, "Whatever."_

_We walked back to the town in silence, but out of the corner of my eye, I swore I saw her grinning._

* * *

><p>I open my eyes and look at her, wondering if I'll get the chance to see her smile anytime soon. I doubt it though. I know she'll be thinking about him. It's just plain stupid for me to wish she wouldn't.<p>

* * *

><p>I<em> always thought it was an act. But that night, I realized it was probably just my hoping again. She looked up at me, her eyes desperately pleading me for something before she even spoke. "Just train with us, Gale."<em>

_"Won't your boyfriend be mad?" I wanted to take the words back right after I spoke them._

_"I want to be able to spend time with you before…" She stopped and bit her tongue carefully. I could tell she was deciding something. "Before I die."_

_I want to tell her that she wouldn't die, but that would be a lie. Maybe, just maybe, the real words that I was trying to say were, "I don't want you to die."_

_I never said them though. I just looked down at her. She seemed so much older, so much smarter than me. The thought made me angry for some reason. I couldn't hold onto anything anymore. After a while, she just shook her head and set her glass of tea on her big kitchen table._

_"Fine," She said, "I understand." She did understand, but like me, she still hoped it wasn't true._

_I wanted to kiss her again, but I didn't. I knew better. I just said, "Fine, I'll train with you."_

_She didn't respond; she walked away. It wasn't the first time I wished I could take Peeta's place._

* * *

><p>I wonder if she's dreaming about him right now. I quickly banish the thought though, because Katniss was never one for romance. She's one if those people who doesn't say anything, you just know.<p>

I brush a strand of hair away from her cheek and trail my fingers all the way down her arm to where a giant scar is present. I remember watching as Johanna Mason cut the tracker out of her arm.

I was with Katniss's mother and Prim. At home. In District Twelve. Powerless.

An entire rebellion plot staged perfectly, and I couldn't do anything.

I flick the communicuff on my wrist. I was thrilled when I received it, but sometimes I wonder. I brought people to District Thirteen, yes, but that feels like nothing. I could have been in the Games. I could have helped Haymitch. Someone could have at least _told me. _

I sigh, running a calloused hand through my cropped hair. It's useless to get angry, I know, but I can't help it. It just seems so wrong to have two teenagers who want nothing to do with the rebellion practically control the whole thing. It seems wrong that the ones who want to fight can't do it because they need the proper face.

Yes, Katniss should be the Mockingjay, but I don't think the rebellion should depend on it. She might not be able to handle it. She'll be thinking of him.

Just like that, my muscles relax in defeat. I don't blame her for thinking of Peeta, because I was thinking of her.

I want to stay with her every minute, now that she's here again. I know that I can't though, because he'll find his way back. When she wakes up, she'll be worried about him, but I won't. I'm almost sure that they'll somehow be together again, even if it takes years.

I lean my elbows on the bed and close my eyes again, thinking of the very beginning.

* * *

><p><em>"You know how to kill." I urged, mostly for my benefit, I thought.<em>

_"Not people." She said, already deciding she wouldn't be able to win._

_"How different can they be, really?" I asked her, hoping she wouldn't give up. I saw that kind of thing all the time._

_The Peacekeepers come way too soon. When I ask for more time, they shoo me out. "Don't let them starve!" She yelled, grasping my hand._

_I wanted to tell her something. I wanted to tell her I would protect her family. I wanted to tell her that I wished I could protect her. Maybe I loved her. My words and thoughts were getting messed up, though._

_The door closed._

* * *

><p>I stay in the hospital for a long time. Longer than I thought I would. To my utter shock, Katniss opens her eyes after a while and looks right at me. I can see the words on her tongue. I can hear the name of the baker's son. My jaw tightens. I almost jump when she whispers my name instead.<p>

I let out a sigh of relief. When Peeta comes back, at least I can remember this. At least I know that she will let me fill in the gaps for her, because I alone know exactly how she will react. "Hey Catnip."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and give me your thoughts, I'd love to know how I did with this. Also, if you have any other one-shot suggestions for me to write, please feel free to let me know! <strong>


End file.
